Caught
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: When 24 year old Addison Kurt, a former firefighter from Station 51, comes back from working for the Atlanta FD for a year she doesn't expect to fall in love, again. But others are not so happy about this new romance. Severide/OC/Peter Mills. Rate M for future chapters.
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction for the TV Show: Chicago Fire and I'm really excited about it as well! I do not own Chicago Fire nor any of the characters in it. I only own Addison and any other characters you may not recognize. Thanks for reading and please write a review!**

Chapter 1- Welcome Back

It had been almost a year since I stepped foot into Firehouse 51, which was located in Chicago. Last time I was here, I was saying good bye to all my co-workers since I got offered a job to work for the Atlanta Fire Department. I went to Atlanta since most of my family was from Georgia and I wanted to be able to see them more. In Chicago, I only saw them maybe three times a year. But of course I came back. I didn't know why, maybe it was because I missed the guys or that I hated working for Atlanta. Who knew? I was excited though when Chief Wallace Boden let me come back. Though, I wasn't sure if he told the others yet.

The first people I see are the two female paramedics, Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay, who also happened to be my best friends when I was here. Everybody always called us the three musketeers since we were always together. Then again, we were the only females at the firehouse.

"Addison?" Shay asks. I smile at her and they both run over to hug me. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in an almost a year!" Dawson exclaims. "Well, hated working in Atlanta so I asked Chief if I could come back and he said yes." I explain to them.

"Its good to have you back. It hasn't been the same since you left and Andy died." Shay says. I hold back tears as they mention Andrew Darden's name, a firefighter that died a couple months back. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later." I say before I walking upstairs and into the eating area to see the guys.

Most of them are in there either watching tv, playing cards, or drinking beer. "Addy!" I hear one of my other close friends, Christopher Herrmann yell out. All of the guys look up and look astonished for some reasons. I recognize everybody in the room expect a younger guy who looked to stand about 6'2 or 6'3 feet tall. He had darker skin, black short hair, and warm brown eyes.

Christopher walks up to me and hugs me tightly and asks how I'm doing. "I'm guessing Chief didn't tell you I was coming back?" I ask. Most of the guys shook their head. I kept refusing to make eye contact with one person, Kelly Severide, my former fiance. Everyone knew it ended badly because he cheated on me and kept using steriods.

I run a hand nervously through my dark brown wavy hair as I catch Severide looking at me. "Who's the new guy?" I ask. Lt. Matthew Casey, the leader of Truck 81 and also my former boss stood up and walked over to me. "This is our rookie, Peter Mills. Peter this Addison Kurt, she's been working with us for almost five years." Casey explains.

Peter extends his hand forward and I hear the guys snicker. Everyone knew that I wasn't a huge fan of touching people but just to annoy them I shake his hand. "Its very nice to meet you Addison." says Peter. I smile a little. "Please call me Addy." I say.

After talking with a couple of the other firemen I go to Chief Boden's office to get any information I needed. Instead of knocking, I just walk inside his office. "Glad to see some things don't change." he says. I laugh a little and sit in one of the chairs. Chief looks at me and smiles. "Everything is the exact same, your locker is still in the same place and so is your room." he explains.

I stand up and nod slightly. "You know that new guy is kind of cute." I say smirking at him. Chief rolls his eyes and shakes his a little. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" he yells out the door as I walk outside to go to the locker room. "Obviously not!" I exclaim.

I walk into the locker room and straight up to my old locker that was next to Andy's. It still has his name tag on it and so does mine. I smile a little and open it. I quickly find my Chicago Fire Department T-shirt, work boots, and my trousers that have straps attached so they stay up. I quickly change and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I look into my mirror and apply sunscreen onto my pale face. I then put eyedrops into my chocolate brown eyes to keep them from getting dry just in case we get called out.

As I'm exiting the locker room, my 5'5 foot structure collides with Severide's 5'11 foot structure. I stumble back a couple feet but Kelly grabs my arm before I can fall down. I gaze into his green eyes for a couple seconds until I pull my arm out of his grasp. "You look good." he says to me.

"Don't tell me that." I say harshly. "Come on Addy! Don't do this _again._" Kelly says. I shake my head and hold back tears. He steps closer and leans down to try and kiss me. I put my hands on his chest and push him off of me.

"You have no right to call me 'Addy' and I'm not going to go through what you put me through again." I yell at him. I can see the hurt in his eyes but I ignore it. "Addison..." he says. I push past him and walk out of the locker room.

On my way out I run into Peter. He puts both hands on my forearms gently. "Hey, are you okay? You look upset." he asks me. I look into his caring eyes and bite the inside of my cheek. "I'm fine." I lie.


	2. Hanging With The Newbie

Chapter 2- Hanging With The Newbie

I open the door to my room in the firehouse and then immediately shut it behind me. Nothing about my room had changed. It still had the twin bed, my black side table, and mini flat screen tv. All it needed now was some pictures, a bed set, some books, and maybe a lamp. Luckly, I already had my bed set and some pictures with me. I quickly put the blue poka dot sheets and matching pillows on and then add my light blue comforter. Next, I put a couple pictures of the guys and me from a few years back. I also add some of my family back in Georgia.

I glance up at the door from looking at an old picture album when I hear someone knocking on the door. At first I don't recognize him but then I realize it was the new guy, oh what was his name? Peter! "Come in." I say and then close the album and tuck it underneath my bed. "Do you have a few minutes?" Peter asks. I glance at the clock that read: 9:23am and slowly nod at him.

I watch as he takes a seat on my bed. _Rather comfortable he is with me. _"What can I help you with?" I ask him. Peter is quiet for a few seconds and then looks back at me. "Well, I know most everbody at the firehouse, except you. I would just like to know you more."He answers.

I laugh at little. "Did the guys put you up to this?" I ask. Peter looks at me a little confused. "No...I just like to know a little about my co-workers." he replies still confused. I bite my lip nervously for some reason. "Oh, well then I'll tell you about myself." I say and give him a ressuring smile. I think for a moment about what I'm going to say.

"Lets see, my name is Addison, like I said before. I'm 24 years old and I'm from Georgia, I have a little sister who's 22. I moved to Chicago when I was 18 to become a firefighter. I trained for a year to make myself the best candidate possiable which also me be a better firefighter. I was a candidate at Station 24 before coming over here when I was 19 and a half. When I was almost 20, I officially became a firefighter." I explain. Peter seemed to be listening to my every word but I could be wrong. "What do you like and dislike?" Peter asks. I laugh again. "I feel like I'm on a date." I say. Peter smiles a little at me and then glances at the pictures.

"I like animals and the color blue. I hate guys who are full of themselves and guys who try to hit on me. Which happens a lot when you work with all guys, even with the married ones. I love this job more than anything and would die for any of those guys out there." I add. Peter crosses his arms over his chest and nods slowly. "So you're close to them?" Peter asks. I glance at the ground and back to him. "Yes, every single one of them. Its like having a lot of older brothers" I answer and smile a little.

Peter runs a hand over his head and looks out the window slightly. "I'm sure you don't like me a lot since I replaced one of your friends but I'm not trying-" I cut him off by saying: "I never said I didn't like you. Its hard to lose a firefighter and then have some newbie come in. Even though he's been gone for almost three monthes, its still hard. When I came in here today I was hoping that he really wasn't dead, that he would come up to me and throw a water balloon at me like he did everytime he saw me." I explain to Peter.

All of a sudden I hear the alarm go off and Peter and I both stand up. "House fire on 264 May Rd. Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 report." I hear the dispatcher say. "Thats me!" Peter and I both say. We both look at each and then practically run down to the area where the hold the trucks and ambulances. I quickly suit up and head to the truck.

Just as I'm about to get into the truck, someone grabs my arm and I spin around to see its Severide. "What?" I ask him harshly. "Nothing, just...be safe, please?" he tells me. I soften my gaze and he releases his grasp so I can get into the truck. I climb into the passenger side and Severide shuts the door.

"Just like old times." I hear Herrmann say. I turn around and grin at him. "All thats missing is Andy's horriable taste in music." I say. Everybody laughs including Casey. I turn on the sirens as Casey begins to speed out of the fire station. On our way there I check and make sure all my equipment is working and in its correct spot. "All right Mills, what is our goal when we get to the house?" Casey asks Peter.

"Check the house for people, if we find people then get them ou. While doing that we need to attempt to put the fire out." Peter answers. "Correct." Casey answers as we pull up to the house. I get out of the truck and eye the fire. Its not too big but its still something to worry about. "Addy and Mills, manage the hose." Casey says to us. I look at him a little confused. Normally I was the one going inside to rescue people. I hadn't managed the house in over two years.

Before I can say anything to Casey, he turns around and heads towards the house. I turn around to face Peter who towers over me. "If you hook it up, I'll put the fire out. Try and do it under three minutes." I say to him. "Yes ma'am." Peter says. I smile a little. "Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." I tell him. Peter returns the smile and goes to the sie of the truck to grab the hose.

It only takes him about two minutes to assemble the hose. I check it quickly before telling him he did good job. I turn the hose and aim at the fire just as the water begins to spew out. I forgot how much power the hose had so it throws me back a couple feet. "You okay?" I hear Peter ask. "Yep!" I say. I can see Casey and Herrmann coming out of the house carrying people as I attempt to put the fire out.

Herrmann walks over just as I put the fire out to inform me that the house had been cleared. I turn the water off and help Peter load the hose back on the truck. As soon as we get back I pull Casey to the side to ask him why I was put on hose duty. "What the hell was that?" I ask him trying not to yell. "What was what?" he asks confused.

"Why did you put me on hose duty? I was Sergeant in Atlanta and here! I shouldn't be working the hose, I should resuceing people."I ask him a little angry. Casey stares at me for a few seconds. "I don't care what rank you are, before you left you were a mess and I lost my trust for you. You have to earn that trust back." Casey explains. I shake my head. "I was a mess becase my fiance cheated on me!" I yell a little.

We both grow quiet. "No, I know the real reason. You're mad at me because I didn't come to Andy's funeral. Am I right?" I ask him. "Yes, you are. You could have at least tried to make it here." Casey says quietly. "Casey I tried, I begged my boss to let me go to his funeral. But he wouldn't let me. It tore me up that I couldn't go." I say. I could hear my voice cracking and I felt a tear run down my face.

"I'm sorry." Casey says. I look back up at him and nod. "Me too, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I say. I wraped my arms around Casey and he did the same. "We missed you around here." he says. "We really missed your baking." he adds. I smile and laugh a little. "I missed you guys too." I say as we let go and begin to walk upstairs to the common room.

"So, is that all I'm good for?" I ask him. Casey glances at me. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I mean, am I only good for cooking?" I ask again. Casey laughs and opens the door for me. "Yep!" he says.

**A/n: I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! I know I threw a lot of back story at you but I thought it was necessary. I promise there will be flirtation between Addison and one of the males in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and thanks for all the follows and favorites.**


	3. FlourEggsMess

Chapter 3-Flour+Eggs=Mess

"Did I hear someone say they bake?" Peter asks Casey and I as we enter the common room. "Yes you did." I answer him as I grab a water bottle from the fridge. "Who said it?" Peter demands. "I do." I reply and take a sip from water. "I bake and cook." I add. Peter looks at me a little shocked.

"What?" I ask him a little confused. "I just didn't think you could bake. Is she good?" Peter asks the guys. "Is she good? She's freakin' amazing!" exclaims Otis. I smile a little at Otis' answer. "Before Addy left, we'd all have to work out twice as hard to burn off all the calories since we ate so much of her food." Herrmann adds.

Peter turns back to me. "I challenge you to a bake off." he says. I laugh a little and he extends his hand. "All right. Meet me in the kitchen tonight at 7:30 and we have an hour and a half to make something. In the morning, the guys will taste it. Deal?" I ask him. "Deal!" exclaims Peter and we shake hands.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen just as Peter was beginning to put his supplies on the counter. He gives me a slight smile as I pull my hair into a high ponytail and then put an apron on. "What are you going to make?" I ask him as I search the cabinets for bowls, flour, sugar, spoons, etc.

"Cinnamon rolls with orange icing. What about you?" he asks me. I glance at him from picking out measuring cups to use. "Blackberry cupcakes with blackberry icing." I reply as I measure enough flour and pour into a bowl.

"Now that sounds good." he says. I add some sugar and begin to blend the blackberries into a soup like consistency. "It is, the guys love it." I say and wink at him. "Okay, now thats not fair! You know what the guys like and I don't." Peter says will mixing the dough.

I shrug my shoulders. "You didn't say that in the rules. Besides, the guys will love your cinnamon rolls, I promise." I explain to him as I begin to pour in the blackberries into the cupckae mix. "I hope so." he says. I finish mixing the cupcake mix and then pour them into the pan and stick it in the oven.

I then start making the icing which will take a little while to make. Now and then I look over at Peter to see him hard at work. I take the cupcakes out of the oven and set them on a cooling rack so they can cool. At the same time as I start icing the cupcakes, Peter is taking the cinnamon rolls out of oven and pours his icing on the cinnamon rolls. "Done!" he exclaims.

I stop icing my cupcakes to see that he's put them on a glass cake displayer and has put a lid over them. "Can you make some coffee?" I ask him. "Of course, you only got eight minutes left. No pressure or anything." Peter says and smirks at me. I finish icing my last cupcake and put it in another cake display. Peter places a cup of coffee in front of me and I say thank you.

"We should probably clean up." Peter says. An idea pops in my head and I turn to Peter. "Or maybe we can do something else." I say. Peter looks at me confused and I grab a handful of flour. I watch his eyes widen and he starts to back up. "You wouldn't." he says. I smirk at him and then throw the flour at him. "I would!" I exclaim.

Peter smiles at me, grabs an egg, and walks over to me. I wince as he cracks the egg on top of my head. "You're so going to get it Mills." I say turning around to get the cooking oil. I turn back around to find him already trying to run out of the kitchen. I end up pouring the oil on the back of his shirt. Peter grabs the sink hose, aims it at me, and sprays it on the front part of my shirt. We went at this for about 20 minutes until the Chief walks in.

"What happened in here?" he asks. Peter and I both glance at each other and then back to the chief. "We were baking." I tell him. "You two better clean this up." he says before walking out of the kitchen. We both burst out in laughter when the chief leaves.

"You got egg shell in your hair." Peter says and he picks it out. I gaze up at Peter and he does the same. We both hold each others gazes for a couple seconds until I look away. I watch as Peter rubs the back of his neck nervously. "We should uhh probably clean our mess up." he says. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." I agree.

It takes us about an hour to clean up the whole kitchen and Peter barely says a word to me for some reason. I glance at the clock and thought it was early than 11:30pm. I put the mob up and sit down on the couch to finish drinking my coffee. Peter sits in one of the stools and sips a beer. "Did you know I'm taking my firefighter test in two days?" Peter finally asks me.

I look at him a little shocked. He couldn't have been a candidate for more than six months. I was a candidate for almost a year and a half before I even allowed myself to take the firefighter test. "Oh really? I'm sure you'll do fine." I say. Peter smiles a little. "Thanks. And if I do pass the test I have to go to the graduation and banquet." Peter says. I look at him a little a confused. "Right, I did the same thing." I tell him.

"And I need an escort." he adds. "And?" I ask him. For some reasons he looks nervous. I didn't know why he needed an escort. I didn't have one. Well, I had about 20 escorts. "I was wondering if you could be my escort?" he finally asks. I can feel my mouth drop open in shock.

I knew it was going to involve me wearing a dress which I was to fond of doing. I really was hoping the boys didn't put him up to this. "I-I'd have to think about." I spit out. Peter nods slowly and stands up. "Take your time. The banquet is Saturday so you have four days to make up your mind. I'm going to sleep." Peter explains. I tell him goodnight and then get up to go to my bedroom.

* * *

"Can you guys please make up your minds all ready!" exclaims Peter. I laugh a little. "Its a good thing that they're taking a long time." I say. Peter looks at me confused. "And why is that?" he asks me. I smile at him. "Because it makes you stressed." I say.

"You're a cruel woman Miss Kurt." he says. Chief walks over to us and stands in front of everybody with the result page. "All right, the person who wins the bake off is...Addy!" Chief exclaims. I cheer a little and then turn to Peter and extend my hand. "It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Mills." I say. Peter shakes my hand.

"But since Mills and Addy made a huge mess last night, they both have to teach fire safety to the kids today." Chief says. Peter and I both groan while the others laugh. Herrmann hits my shoulder a little bit and wishes me good luck.

**A/N: So they next chapter maybe a little short than I like but I really want to get to the romance part which will be happening in the next two or three chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. The Way You Look Tonight

Chapter 4-The Way You Look Tonight

I couldn't stop looking at my reflection in the mirror. I actually looked like a girl and for once in my life I thought of myself as beautiful. I had choosen to wear a one shoulder, black, body hugging dress that came three or four inches above my knees. I paired the dress with black platform heels. I had curled my hair and pinned part of it back.

"You look beautiful." I hear Severide say. I look at him to see he's dressed in his blue's which I would have worn if I was going to be Peter's 'date.' "Oh, thank you." I tell him. He walks closer to me and looks down at me. He leans down and our lips our inches apart. "Don't." I whisper. I back up and walk past him to go downstairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry." he says. I turn around and keep my eyes on the ground. "Sorry isn't going to cut it." I tell him. "I know." he whispers. I loop up at him. "Then why do you keep saying it?" I ask him.

He's quiet and I can tell that he's trying to find the right words to say. "Because one day, I hope its going to be enough for you." he says before walking past me to go down stairs.

I shake my head and try to clear him out of my mind. Tonight it was all about Peter. I look in the mirror one last time and grab my black clutch. I have to walk carefully down the stairs so I won't trip and fall. Its really rare when I wear heels. Most of the guys are dressed in their blue's, but Leslie and Gabriella are wearing dresses. I smile at Peter's mom and sister and see Peter with his back turned to me. He's talking to Casey so I don't interupt. All the guys mouths drop when they see me which makes me uncomfortable.

"Stop drooling." I tell Otis. This causes the guys to laugh and then Peter turns around. He looks incredibly handsome in his blue's. Peter gives me a boyish smile and walks closer to me. "You look...wow...you look so beautiful." he says. I feel myself blush. "Thank you. You look really nice too." I say.

Peter stares at me speechless for a few seconds until he hands me a bouquet of roses. All the guys hoot and hollered while Peter's mom, sister, and Gabriella and Leslie went 'awww.' This caused me to blush more. "Thanks, they're beautiful." I say while looking up at him. "Alright you two, I want some pictures!" exclaims Peter's mom.

"Mom..." Peter groans. Peter and I pose for a couple pictures and then we take some with the firefighters and Gabriella and Leslie. "All right guys we need to go!" says the Chief. Peter offers me his arm and I take it. I catch a glimpse of Severide and can see he's glaring at us. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

"Before we start handing out diplomas, the Chicago Fire Department would like to recognize a few important individuals we have with us today. From Station 51 we have Battalion Chief Wallace Boden, Lt. Matthew Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide, and Sergeant Addison Kurt." says Chief Collins. We each stand and then sit down as he announces the other Battalion Chiefs, Lieutenants, and Sergeants. I had completly forgetten how boring candidate graduations were but I was sticking it for Peter.

It took them almost 20 minutes to get to the actual graduation part. Though it only took about 10 minutes till they got to Peter. "Peter Mills, Station 51, Truck 81." says Chief Collins. Everybody in our station erupted into cheers and shouts when they said his name. I watch as they give him a new hat and a pin for his blue's. He goes down the line and shakes everybodies hand and then returns to his seat.

After the graduation we head out into the parking lot to wait for the Chief and Peter since they were inside taking pictures. "There he is!" shouts Peter's mom. I turn around and see them approaching us. Peter hugs his mom and sister first and talks with him for a little while. Every now and then the guys would go over to him and say congrats and then start to drive to the banquet.

Finally Peter walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Congratulations!" I exclaim. He lets go of me and smiles at me. "Thank you. I finally don't have to have the word 'canadidate' written all over my equipment." he says. I laugh a little. "Are you ready?" he asks. I nod and we begin to walk to his car.

* * *

"There they are!" exclaims Herrmann ask we walk into the ballroom and up to the table wear our station was assigned. "Here we are." I say. Peter leans down and whispers: "What exactly is going to happen here?" he asks. I take a seat since my feet are killing me and Peter sits next to me.

"Well, Chief Collins will probably speak a little more, then the Deputy Chief and the Battalions will speak. After that we eat and then you're going to meet over 200 people. They also have a dance floor and Gabriella, Leslie, and I will end of getting drunk here, we always do." I explain. Peter looks at me shocked. "I'm joking about the whole getting drunk part. Its only happened twice." I tell him. I can see relief wash over his face.

After the speeches happen, Peter becomes busy with meeting people so I get up to get something to drink. I smile a little as they start playing the song entitled 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra. Severide used to sing this song to me all the time since it was the first song we ever danced to together. I feel a pang of sadness hit me and I look up to see Severide drinking brandy. He finally looks up and we hold each others gazes until he starts to walk over to me.

"Do you love him?" he asks me. I look at him confused and take a sip of my wine. Severide smirks at me. "You never drank wine when we were together." Severide adds. "Who?" I ask him referring to his question about who I love. "Peter Mills." he simply says.

I roll my eyes a little at him. "I only came here as friends with him. So the answer to your question would be no." I lie to him before walking off. I wasn't sure if I loved him, I barely knew him but I did like him. I find Peter talking to Chief Collins and I go and stand by Peter.

"Sergeant Kurt! Its very nice to see you again and you look very nice tonight." says Chief Collins. I smile a little at him and feel Peter put his arm around my waist and I lean into his body slightly. "Thank you sir and its nice to see too. Hows Sandra?" I ask him. "Sandra is good she just started her own Cafe called the Firehouse Cafe." answers Collins.

"Really? I might have to go and check it out sometime." I tell him. Peter and I both say bye to him. "Would you like to dance?" I hear Peter asks me just as the song 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones comes on, which is one of my favorite songs. I smile at him. "I would love too." I tell him and he leads me to the dance floor.

He puts one hand on my waist and takes left hand in his and brings it close to his chest. I put my right arm around his back and we begin to dance. I slowly lean my head against his chest and hear his heart beating. For some reason, we're not saying a word and I like it for some reason. I look up into Peter's eyes and stare into them. He slowly starts to lean down and I close my eyes and finally feel his lips on mine. His lips are warm and soft and he isn't shoving his tounge down my throat like Severide used to do. We stop kissing sense we needed air and for the rest of the night, I couldn't wipe this stupid grin off my face.

**A/N: So I lied, this chapter turned out to be pretty long. I will no longer be predicting how long my next chapters will be. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I loved writing it though, I almost cried at the beginning when Severide said he'll keep saying sorry until Addy finally forgives me. I know a writer doesn't usually cry because of her own work, I could be wrong. I was just wondering: Team Severide or Team Peter. I'm on one of those teams but, I not going to tell you yet! So thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Wake Up

Chapter 5-Wake Up

As soon as Peter and I walked into the common room hand-in-hand, the guys started whistling which kind of pissed me off. Peter and I both looked at each other and smiled. "I'm going to get some water." I tell him. "Okay, could you grab me one as well?" Peter asks me. "Of course!" I exclaim. He leans down to kiss me and I let go of his hand before walking over to the fridge.

Looking in the fridge was Severide, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to face him today. I knew he wasn't going to be happy. "So, Mills and you, its Officical." he states as I grab two water bottles. I glance up at him and nod. "Yes it is." I tell him. "I'm happy for you." he says and then walks away.

I walk back over to Peter and hand him his water. "Is everything with Severide and you okay?" he asks in a quiet voice. "Yes, everything is fine." I lie. Peter smiles at me and pulls me into his warm body and kisses the top of my head. "Good." Peter replies.

"Large Apartment Fire on 471 Wence Drive, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, and Battalion 25 report." The dispatcher says. We all get up and hurry into our uniforms. I quickly climbed into the truck's driver seat and once everybody got in, I drove off.

Apartment fires were alway the worst since there was a lot of people and typically a lot of floors. "I want Otis working the hose since he hurt his ankle. Herrmann, you're on the latter. The rest of us are getting people out of the apartment." explains Casey as we drive up to the apartment.

The first wasn't large it was enormus. I knew this was going to be a hard rescue but I was ready for it. Casey, Severide, and I walked over to Chief as soon as we got there. "Do your teams know what they are doing?" Chief asks. We all nod and the Chief says we can get to work. I quickly put on my hat and breathing apparaus and walk into the building.

There isn't too much smoke on the bottom two floors but its enough to cause somebody to have a bad cough. "Addy we could use you on the top floor." I hear Casey say over the radio. "Got it, I'm on my way." I tell him. It quickly start climbing the stairs until I reach the top floor.

The smoke is very heavy and I can't even see a thing. I start going through the rooms trying to see if anybody is up there. Casey walks past me with people over his shoulder and tells me to hurry up and go through the rooms because the building was going to collapse at any time. It doesn't take me that long to search the rooms and I can't find anybody. Just as I'm about to go into the last door I hear a cracking noise. The floor beneath me was starting to bend and I knew the building was collapsing.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and almost knocked Severide down in the process. "We have to go now! The building is collapsing!" I yell. I can barely see his eyes widen and we both start running down the stairs. I'm slowly starting to see the light peeking into the building from the front door. As soon as I see the light everything goes black.

**Severide's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes and look around confused. My mask had been knocked off my face and so had my hat. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was still in the apartment building. It looked like a war zone. _The building must of caved in. _I look to my left and see another figure on the ground. I stand up and shake the debri off my uniform. The person was wearing a firefighter suit but I couldn't figure out who it was.

I flip the person over and see its Addison. Her head and nose is bleeding and she seems to be unconscious. "Addy?" I whisper and shake her little. Nothing. I check for a pulse and my eyes widen since I can't feel anything.

I immediately open her mouth and give her a couple breaths before starting chest compressions. "Come on Addy!" I say to hear. Its not like she can even hear me. I start my second round of CPR and then my third. "Wake up Addy!" I yell at her. I can feel myself crying. I couldn't lose the best part of my life.

"Addison please, I love you! Please just breathe." I yell at her through tears.

**A/N: I'm not going to regret giving you guys a cliff hanger at all! I know this is really short but thats what I wanted to do. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Choices

Chapter 6-Choices

**Severide's P.O.V**

Addy has been out like a light for almost a day now and I was starting to think she was never going to wake up. But there was still some hope in me. Casey had gotten us out a few minutes after I started CPR on Addison. She had coded three times while on the way to the hospital but after the third time she finally started beating her own heart. She could breathe on her own but they had her on a ventilator just to help her.

No one else was allowed in her except me since I was labeled next of kin on her records. We had labeled each next of kin when we got engaged and I guess she never took me off of her's. I didn't mind though, it meant she still cared for me. This is why I'm currently in her room, holding her hand and praying for miracle.

She was on ruff shape. Her skin was paler then ever and I could see almost every vein in her. Her had seem to lost its beautiful shine and her once chocolate brown eyes that were filled with spunk were now dull and lifeless. Her hands were ice cold and I attempt to keep her warm.

"Addison, its me Kelly. You have to wake up, everybody is worried about you and they miss you. Mills...is a wreck. If you don't wake up, you're never going to be able to get married or have a family. So please wake up." I told her while holding back my own tears. I didn't want to appear weak in front of the guys.

I gently stroke her hair and kissed her forhead. "I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I was very stupid for doing that. I promise if you wake up, I'll change, I'll stop using. Addison I love you with all my heart." I say with my voice cracking when I said I love you. I look down at the ground and let the tears fall out.

I look up to see Addison trying to open her eyes. "Addy!" I exclaim and stand up. Her eyes flash open and the machines start beeping like crazy as she tries to take the tube and IV out.

**Addison's P.O.V**

Where am I? Where is everybody? Why does my throat feel like its on fire? "Addison calm down! The doctors are getting the tube out." I hear a familar voice yell out. I keep struggling to get this thing out of my throat. I feel a pair of strong arms pin me down and I look up to see its Severide. I instantly calm down as I look into his green eyes. I can tell that the tube is out but I can't seem to talk. Severide hands me a couple of water with a straw and I take gratefully and it gives me some relief for my burning throat.

"W-what happened?" I ask Severide with a hoarse voice. I feel his hand touch my cheek gently and he strokes it. "We were putting out a fire and the building collapsed on us." Severide replies. I look at him alarmed. "Everyone is fine, they're all outside waiting for you. Can they come in?" Severide asks me. I nod slowly and he turns around to walk outside.

I prop myself up and take a couple more sips of water. How did Severide get inside my room? It hits me that I never took him off as my next of kin. I smile at little as Casey, Chief, Leslie, Peter, Gabriella, Otis, and Herrmann all walk inside. Peter runs over and wraps me in his arms. I glance over at Severide who looks silghtly uncomfortable.

Peter gently kisses me and holds my hand. "I thought you had died." he says worried. "Well, I'm not." I tell him. Peter smiles at me and kisses my forhead. "I'll be back later." he whispers into my ear.

An hour later, there was only Severide, Casey, Chief, and me left. "Addy...I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I should've told you to come down with me." Casey says. I shake my head. "Its not your fault, please don't blame yourself." I tell him. I give him a ressuring smile and then he leaves.

"We need to talk." Chief tells Severide and I. Severide sits down in the chair next to my bed and we both turn our attention towards him. "I'm not sure if you guys are together or not, but if you are becareful. We don't need a repeat of what happened last time." Chief explains. "We're not together." I tell Chief before he leaves.

I rest my head against my pillow and look up at ceiling. "You tired?" I hear Severide ask. I flip to my side to face him. "Yeah, I am." I reply to him. "Okay, get some rest. I'm gonna leave so you can sleep." he says getting up and putting his jacket on. He was still wearing his fire suit.

I grab his hand just as he turns around to leave. He turns to face me and then looks at his hand and back at me. "Please don't leave me. Don't you ever leave me again." I tell him before pulling him down and kissing him. I couldn't I believe what I was allowing myself to do.

I slowly ran my hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He gets on top of me and I peel back his jacket. _Just like old times, except we're not in the uniform room. _How I missed his lips on mine and the way I fit perfect against his body. We both stop kiss each other and Severide leans his forhead against mine. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too." he whispers back.

**A/N: I bet all you Team Severide people are really happy right now? This chapter was really fun to write even though its a little short for my taste. But I'm really happy! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys its Victoria here! I know I haven't updated in a while but there is a reason for that. I'm working on part 2 of the Caught series so that means that the first part is done. Part 2 is going to be set about 2 or 3 years before Addison left station 51. It's going to show how Severide and her first fell in love and how they broke apart. So many people wanted me to do this so I am. The title of the story is going to be: An Aching Heart. So, I really hope you guys will read it whenever I finish the first chapter of it. Thanks for reading part 1, love you guys!


	8. Update

Hey guys I just finished and published the first chapter of Part 2 of the Caught Series. Its called An Aching Heart, so check it out!


End file.
